


An Accused Silence

by haru (themanwwz), LSDGin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Cults, Dorms, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, High School, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Worldbuilding, everyone is lowkey dead, f in the chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanwwz/pseuds/haru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSDGin/pseuds/LSDGin
Summary: Sierra Academy. It's known as the worst school in America and hides many, many dark secrets. Few students are willing or even wanting to get to the bottom of them, but Makari Lupei and Yuki Tsubasa are two of the few who are. While dealing with their own demons, the two look to uncover just what is hidden about the school all while dealing with their own adolescence and troubled pasts.





	1. Till Death Do Us Part

With heavy eye-bags, long sweats, and a red band tying up her messy, unkempt hair into a ponytail, student Makari Lupei was leaving her dorm room and heading to her first class of the day. The sixteen year old swiftly walked through the long halls of Sierra Academy - commonly known as one of, if not the worst school in America. As someone who wasn’t born in America, this may or not have been foreign news to her, but in any case, this is her second year here, and she’s seen her fair share of stuff. Regardless, the teen looked different compared to the majority of the students. Although everyone wore the same uniform, her skirt was longer than everyone else’s, and sometimes, she would even wear pants like the males there. Also, everyone else looked preppy and relatively upbeat compared to her who looked dull and stoic. Admittedly, she was edgier than the others, but everything comes with a reason.

This hasn’t kept her from having friends though. Everyone, or almost everyone in the school pretty much has a clique or group of people that hang out together, almost religiously. On the way to her class, she would see some of said group members. Charles, a fellow second year at the school looked like the stereotypical nerd. With his white glasses, tucked in shirt, and high-waters, the brown skinned individual reeked of scholarships and good grades. Another member, Rhea, was also there. The short, white-haired female smiled at Makari as she saw the leader walk by. With a small, genuine smile, Makari would wave at the two of them, happy to see them in good spirits,

“You can’t go a day without looking like you just got out of a fight, can you?” Charles remarked, fixing his glasses on his nose with a slight chuckle.

“Oh hush, strong words for a guy who’s never thrown a football in his delicate little life.” Makari snapped back. The three would just laugh at the exchange as they’d split up and head to their respective classes. A slight sigh would seep from Makari’s lips. They were close, but only by proxy. In reality, that’s how the majority of their conversations went: short and sweet. It was almost like more of an acquaintance meeting than that of a group of besties. Speaking of besties though, Makari would look out to the left and see the jocks. All but one were tanned and physical specimens. There was one guy who stood out though. He had orange hair and was on the scrawny side. He was probably the water-boy or something. For half a moment, her and the one leading the group exchanged glares. The moment felt like an eternity though, and an unpleasant one at that. But a moment it was, and the two would go in opposite directions.

The school day would take forever to start, and even longer to come to an end, but when it did, no one was ,ore glad than little Miss Lupei. She waited well after the day’s final bell for the hallways to clear up so she could swiftly report to her dorm. It wasn’t that simple though. Not today. As scurried to her dorm, she’d get caught by Mr. Cacchin, her current math teacher. 

“So you are here, Miss Lupei.” Cacchin’s tone was so judging, she could practically hear him crossing his arms. It made her chest tighten in annoyance.

“Y-Yeah, I was just busy during third bell-”

“You sure do happen to be busy during third bell quite a bit, Miss Lupei. It’s practically an art.”

“W-Well, I did always think of myself as a creative person-”

“You’re indulging in the forbidden arts, Detention.”

And here she was. The plan was to hide in her dorm for the remainder of the day and just relax. Distance herself from the school and what it stands for. Instead though, she’s sitting in the room of her math teacher whose class she’s skipped so many times, she was thrown off by the new layout of the desks. The room felt spacious and a bit dull. Cacchin’s class was full of the almost obligated motivational posters, but something about them just weren’t as powerful as they would be in most classes. After about 5 minutes, Cacchin would finally break the silence.

“You’re one of the smartest students in my class, Makari. So why not show up?” his harsh tone from earlier changing to one that is softer and a bit more understanding.

“...” Makari wouldn’t answer his question and opted to look to the side, still looking quite annoyed that she was even stuck here. After another long pause, the teacher would try again.

“You’re completely capable of handling everything in here. Heck, even if you were to sleep throughout my classes - which I am not encouraging - but showing up is much better than not.” 

Makari finally at least looked at him, which was a big up in his book. He couldn’t help but smile a bt which was a total turn-off for Makari who turned away from him again. “Creepy.” She’d mutter under her breath as she put her head down. “Besides, like you said, I’m smarter than everyone in here. Why should I come. It’s not like I’ll fall behind or anything. I can catch on to any concept pretty quick;y.”

“And even despite that,” Cacchin stacked the papers of his students’ work from earlier in the day and moved them to the side. “You’re failing my class, Makari. At this rate, you may have to retake Mr. Smith’s cla-”

“I’d rather die than retake his class.” Her voice was firm and her glare was strong. Her stomach turned at the thought. Not only did she dislike the class, but she hated Mr Smith himself. He was the image of everything wrong with this school, which is strange to apply towards a young teacher who’s pretty well received, but her hatred was intense and firm. Following that ominous statement of her’s, Cacchin would look over at the clock. “And just like that, those 30 minutes are up. You’re free to go.” He told Makari who without a second wasted got up and left the class of her confused and even intimidated teacher. Now with no distractions, she’d head straight to her dorm to escape and eventually slumber.

The next morning came all to early though. She was awakened by her alarm and with a groan, went about her morning activities. She’d prepare tea and shower while it brewed. She’d dress while she took little sips and it would finally be cool enough to down by the time she was fully clothed and ready to head out the door. This was a daily cycle, remnicent to clockwork itself. That too could’ve been regarded as an art of hers. Once she got to school though, she’d get thrown into commotion almost immediately.

The jocks were passing through and talking to their water-boy who looked really, really out of place. He had a smug look on his face, yes, but most could tell that it was practically a bluff, the team included.

“Yeah, any girl in the school, I could get with them without really trying.” the water-boy claimed. The leader smirked and wanted to test this theory. Makari just so happened to be the first person he saw though and that smug smirk turned into a smug grin. 

“Alright then.” He started and then pointing at the unsuspecting female. “How about her right there, hot stuff?” He taunted, waiting for him to chicken out. The waterboy gulped hard and felt his underarms turn into actual waterfalls. But he put on another mask. Another smug face and nodded, turning back to the leader and only saying one word in response to the challenge.

“Bet.”

That’s when Yuki Tsubasa, the overly confident water-boy, would slowly approach Makari Lupei. Each step felt as long as a chapter of a story, but he’d eventually reach the climax, he’d reach her. She’d turn and stare him dead in the eyes, almost like they were piercing his soul. But before he could use any of his corny pickup lines, she’d look over at his crown and then back at him, issuing this single piece of advice to the young man who was clearly out of his element. These words were like daggers. Daggers that would cut down the barrier between these two, which is ironic… because her words were clear, concise, and cold.

_“Don’t catch feelings.”_


	2. Room 257

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makari Lupei is approached by some weird kid who tags along with the jocks. They seem nothing alike each other though. So then, what does he want with her anyway?

Makari Lupei’s eyes would narrow at Yuki Tsubasa as she was apparently subjected to being his significant other all of a sudden. She took context into the situation, noticing the group of jocks behind Yuki and the history she’d had with some of them. As such, she came to the conclusion that he was made to do a bet or something, either that or he was completely crazy since the two of them had never met before. Either way, she wasn’t exactly huge on drama, so she allowed herself to play along with the facade, but warned the young man almost immediately when he stepped in front of her.

“Don’t catch feelings.” She would warn, looking in dead in the face and straight in his eyes. Her voice was cold, so cold, it sent a shiver down Yuki’s spine. But he gave a subtle nod, acknowledging her warning and making sure he won’t let their ‘relationship’ get to his head. Once that was established, the two went into actor and actress mode. Yuki looked like a scummy jerk, like his jock buddies, and Makari tried to play the airheaded young lady moved by his masculinity.

“What’s up, babe?” Yuki asked her as he immediately slung his arm around her shoulder. She flinched and tried her best not to visibly show how uncomfortable she was, but knew not to fuck it up in fear of an actual bad situation. “H-Heyy..” She responded, trying to sound as into him as possible. She didn’t look at Yuki. She looked at the other members of the team: Joseph, Jason, Kris, Coleman, Patrick, and Otavio - particularly Joseph who was the undisputed leader of both the team, and its mini group. Joseph looked none too pleased though. This activity was meant to put Yuki in his place, but things were working out too well for him. It annoyed him, so he needed to intervene.

“Oh so you two are a thing?” He started as he walked over, his spiked up brown hair and varsity leather jacket shining thanks to the ceiling lights above. “You only just transferred in Yuki, I’m surprised you know anyone besides us. Do you even know her?” He asked in a mocking tone. Yuki could tell, and could also tell that he was in the hot seat now.

“I mean yeah, obviously. If not, we wouldn’t be dating. Don’t be stupid, Joseph.” Yuki forced a chuckle. This was Makari’s cue to join in, but it was so bad, she refused. Maybe for the better though. In any case, Joseph didn’t let up. He was going to expose him, like it or not.

“Do you even know her name, Yuki-pookie?” Joseph pushed on. Yuki flinched to being called that. ‘Yuki-pookie’ is something he’s called by either young people, his parents, or someone outright trying to make fun of him. This was the third option and he knew it. He also knew that the jig was almost up at this rate if he didn’t clean up some loose ends quickly. He gulped hard and looked at the floor.

“W-Well, I..”

“I haven’t told him yet!” 

All eyes were on Makari as the female spoke. Her black eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at Yuki with so much happiness and glee. It almost felt genuine. She wasn’t done speaking yet though.

“I haven’t told him because I only want him calling me one thing, and that’s princess! That name is reserved for me and me only, and only he can call me that!”

Joseph’s eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed with pure anger. He was expecting Makari to eat Yuki alive, not embrace him like this. He clenched his fists and could actually be heard growling.

“Makari, you bitch!” The rest of the team took a step or two back, seeing this side of Joseph before and knowing how he can get.

Makari flinched. Yuki stared at her, thinking she was scared, because she was shaking now too.. But he saw wasn’t a scared expression, but an excited one. She was grinning and looked borderline insane. 

“What’s the matter Joseph, weren’t you gonna finish?!” She was breathing heavily too, just trying to keep herself under control. The thought of beating him up was making that difficult. Almost too difficult to bear. That’s when, with his arm still over her shoulder, he would reach down and grope Makari’s right breast. The shock made her regain consciousness. It also made the group hoop and holler. Joseph would storm off and they would follow. 

It wasn’t until they were all gone that Yuki would release her, but braced himself, knowing a punch was coming. He wasn’t wrong though. It came, It came fast. It came hard. It hurt. It made him drop to his knees. It made him clench his arm, God did it hurt.

“I didn’t know copping a feel was in the job description.” Makari muttered, staring at Yuki on the floor like he was a piece of trash. She adjusted her bra as Yuki sat up a bit, still rubbing his bruise.

“Call it a necessary evil.” Yuki managed to whimper, wiping teardrops from his eyes with the arm he had full control over. The female walked over to Yuki and crouched down in front of him, sighing a bit. 

“How long to you plan to keep up the gig? “ She asked him in her usual dull tone and a particularly disgusted look on her face. Neither of them heard the bell ring and were taken by surprise when there was a sudden flood of kids in the hallway. Instead of getting her answer then and there, Makari stood up and looked down at Yuki one more time. “I suppose I’ll wait until next time.” Yuki nodded at that remark and stood up, still holding his arm pretty tightly. 

“Oh, and word of advice.” Makari was starting to walk off, but stopped for a moment, remembering something she needed to tell him. “Those guys are toxic. The quicker you distance from them, the better.” Her words were heavy, but almost felt sympathetic. Yuki bit his lip and continued to look at her, listening to her words, but having trouble swallowing them.

“Easier said than done.” He muttered and looked down, finally letting go of his injury.

“It’s been done before. It can be done again.”

After the exchange, the two would part ways and head to their respective classrooms. The rest of the school day was pretty much stress and drama free. The heavy rain outside pretty much begged for all the students to call it a day and head straight to their dorms. Just about all of them did, except the ones needing to run errands or something of the sort. Still in the school though, was Makari. She, Charles, and Rhea were casually hanging out in the cafeteria, basically going to stay there until they were kicked out. 

“Have y’all ever had to pretend to be someone else’s significant other?” The raven-headed female asked her friends, playing a game on her phone as she asked. Charles put his finger under his chin and hummed a bit, giving her question some thought. Rhea had an immediate answer though. “I do it all the time and I wish it was legit too.” She told them a wide smile on her face. The two were taken aback by her answer and looked visually shocked.

“Who?” the two asked in unison.

Rhea would pull out her phone and pull up a picture of a popular anime character. “Isn’t he dreeeeamy?~” Charles and Makari both stared at the phone, then each other. Unable to contain it, they both started to laugh. Rhea knew she was silly as hell, and joined in on the laughter. Once they regained composure though, Charles had his answer.

“I haven’t but I’ve wanted to. Why do you ask?” the African-American male asked the intimidating Greek Goddess.

“...I have to, but that’s not even the weirdest part..” She started and cringed a bit. “I don’t know him, and he’s one of Joseph’s guys… which makes it worse…” She suddenly stood up and shook her head. “The thought of it makes me sick. I need to go home and take a bath. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

She didn’t even stay long enough to hear them say goodbye. Once she grabbed her things, she quickly scurried off and to her home. The rain dropping on her eased her a little, though a shower-head was craved more. Eventually she arrived to Room 257, her dorm-room. There was something to this dorm though. All numbers 200 and up were male dorms. Makari was placed in the male dormitories. The rooms themselves weren’t much different, but the environment on the male side was much different from that on the female side. Her peaceful soak was interrupted by the sound of yelling a few doors down. She didn’t complain though. That’d be hypocritical. She lived alone, and yet, she was just as loud a good portion of the time.

Taking advantage of living alone though, Makari could walk around the dorm in just a towel without giving it a second thought. She sat on the couch and get back on her phone, watching as the time flew. She was getting hungry, but didn’t feel like cooking, and didn’t have the money to order anything this week. She just sighed and continued to ignore it, playing on her phone. Minute after minute passed. Her dorm was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the calming pouring of the rain. It was getting late though.

That silence would get broken though by the the sudden unlocking of her door. Makari didn't panic. Her expression didn't even change. She thought it was probably administration or something. They'd just have to deal with her lack of clothing. Once it opened though, her relaxed state went back to the agitated one from before. 

The cause of this, was one Yuki Tsubasa, with a pair of keys in his hand, stepping right into the dorm. 

_“Room 257?”_


	3. Stupid Virgin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dormitories are split up between male and female... So what's Makari doing in the male dorms? And what are the chances that she's in the one that Yuki's required to sleep in? What a hectic start to the school year...

“Room 257?” The young male looked at the numbers on the door once more before stepping right into the room making eye contact with Makari almost instantly.

“Oh, you’re here? Small world.” Yuki joked and chuckled a bit. Makari, who was in only a towel and without her legs crossed, just stared at him. Not just a stare though, she was glaring a hole through his eyes - though she wore the same lifeless facial expression.

“Nothing eh? Nice.” Yuki put his hand on his hip and looked at her, not noticing how she lacked clothes until now. “A-Anyway, where’s the guy who I’m rooming with?” He asked and dropped his stuff on the floor.

“Huh?” Makari asked and tilted her head.

“The dude I’m sharing the dorm with? Who is it? I’d like to get the room stuff established ASAP.”

Makari actually chuckled a bit and tilted her head. She decided to entertain his company. Crossing one leg over the other, she would speak. “Hate to break it to you, but the ‘dude’ you’re sharing the dorm with is a ‘dudette’, and you’re looking at her.”

There was a silence in the room for a minute. Yuki was genuinely confused about what she was getting at. Makari just sat there and waited for it to hit him. Once it did, Yuki chuckled and took a seat on the loveseat next to the couch.

“Funny joke. Are you waiting for him to come back home?” He asked her and sighed a little, tilting his head. Makari shook her head in response.

“I already told you this is my dormitory.” She reminded him and pulled her phone back out again.

“But how? Isn’t this the male dorm?”

“Would you prefer the long version, or the short one?” 

Yuki sighed at her question and pulled out his own phone, starting to scroll through it lazily. “In my honest opinion, i’m interested enough to hear the long version, but my attention span will only be able to last the short version.” He told her and couldn’t stop staring at her legs.

“Fair enough.” It was almost like Makari noticed his eyes. The female uncrossed, and then crossed them on the other side in a teasing-like fashion before getting back to her phone. “Well, keeping things short and sweet, I’m in the boys’ dorm because my brother is too.”

“So you guys share a room?”

“Negative, I already told you that this is my room and my room alone.”

Yuki just stared at her once again. This time, not out of lustful-eyes, but ones that were completely dumbfounded. “...huh?” Makari only nodded, not breaking contact with the feed on her phone. Yuki eventually sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll… be taking that long version after all.

The female cleared her throat and then nodded, “Well, like I mentioned, both me and my brother live here at the school dorms. I’m a grade level above him and didn’t live on the dorms last year. As such, when the two of us enrolled at the same time, we look quite similar so they took us both for males.”

“Didn’t you go to the school last year though? You’d think your gender would be recorded in the database…” Yuki added his two cents.

“You would think, right? Never expect anything to go right in this school. In any case though, I brought it up to the officials, and simply put, they denied my request to switch to the female dorms. Apparently, they had everything perfectly organized and wouldn’t compromise on any sort of move. I heard the original plan was for me and my brother to room together, that much I knew. Thinking I was smart of course, I have them an ultimatum: either let me have the dorm to myself for 6 months, or I’m letting everyone know about the truth. I could remember them grinning at my offer. They smiled in my face and told me they’d double that length. I’d get the dorm to myself for an entire year in exchange for silence.”

“And you accepted it, I assume.” Yuki had put his phone away and had his full attention on her as she spoke. Makari nodded, but sighed after it.

“Little did I know how quick a year was in high-school terms. And since its up, I can’t tell a soul about why I’m in the boys dorm. I thought I had a pretty slick deal going on back then. Little did I know that I fell into THEIR trap.” she responded.  
There was another pause as Yuki connected the dots. “You just said you couldn’t tell a soul, right?” He asked. Makari nodded and kept looking at him all the same. “But you just-” Her expression didn’t change, leading him to think that she didn’t realize what she just did. “But you just told me.”

“Yeah, and?” She tilted her head a bit. “You’re one of 3 people who know about it.” She brought to his attention. Yuki flinched at the fact that she ran her mouth about something so serious like this. 

“W-Who else knows?”

“Two of my friends, and the school itself.” 

Yuki let out a sigh of relief, “You didn’t have to include the school. That one was a given.” He’d stand up though and start to walk around the house a bit. “But, I guess we are roommates now, huh?”

Makari let out a sigh but nodded, standing as well. “Yep. Seems as though the school was quick to stick someone in here now that they’re off the hook.” She muttered and tightened her towel. She’d start going towards to the bedroom. “I’m changing in here.” She told him.

` Yuki shook his head a bit and scratched the back of his neck. “And why do I need to know that?” He asked her and crossed his arms, going to and in the refrigerator to look for food, but saw nothing but expired milk. 

“Jeez, virgin. I didn’t mean to trigger your boner. I was just telling you so that you knew not to come in.” Makari said from the other room, just putting on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties. She came back out to see Yuki rummaging through her cabinets and seeing nothing but snacks and cup-ramen.

“How do you live off this stuff?” The carrot-colored haired male asked her as he continued to look for actual food. Makari snickered a bit. “All the hating you’re doing is feeding me quite well.” He’d narrow his eyes at that response. “So what you’re saying is that you have no clue either.” She’d quickly dart her eyes away from him and cross her arms. “It’s not as cool when you say it out loud.”

It was a lot of the same until he opened one cabinet. There were more than a few bottles of wine in there and not one of them were completely full. Yuki judgingly turned around and stared at Makari who would look to the side a second time. “Those were here when I moved in. Probably from the guys who owned this room before me.”

“Riiiight… In any case, let’s talk about these sleeping arrangements.” Yuki started to walk to the bedroom and Makari felt obligated to follow.

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked and stared at the queen sized bed that took up the vast majority of the space in the room. She blinked twice and looked confused about his question.

“I’ll.. take left side, you take right?” She offered her plan. Yuki flinched and whipped around to her. “Y-You mean sleep in the same bed?!”

Her face became extremely dull as she’d facepalm pretty hard. “Stupid virgin. I won’t have to worry about you failing to keep it in your pants when I’m dead asleep, will I?” Her tone was borderline threatening.

“...y-you know how those lonely nights be-” She’d reach out and grab him by his testicals through his pants and squeezed them. Tears were in the corner of his eyes as he let out a high-pitched yelp of pain.

_**“Will I?"** _

“N-No ma’am…” Yuki choked out. Makari would release him as Yuki fell right into the bed, hunched over and grabbing his member in a tearful state. Makari watched him grovel in pain and scoffed at him. “Lonely nights. Pffft. Congrats, you aren’t so lonely anymore. Someone’s finally touched you down there that wasn’t your own right hand.”

“...I’m… amb..i..dex...trious..”

“You’re on my side.” Makari would shove Yuki a bit, and then got in the bed, pulling up the covers over not only herself, but him as well. His groans would usher a soft whimper. It was probably his attempt to say ‘thank you’.

She could only sigh and roll her eyes, now realizing that Yuki Tsubasa was set to play a bigger role in her high school career than she expected.

_“Quit whining and sleep, you virgin!”_


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makari quickly figures out that there just might be a little upside to having a roommate. Especially if they're of the 'virgin' category. Even with that being the case though, not everything is sunshine and rainbows for the inhabitants of Dorm Room 257. Especially with jock-sized problems arising.

_“No… Not again…”_

_“Mama.. Papa.. I..”_

_“I…”_

In a cold sweat, Makari would immediately sit up and hyperventilate. That dream of hers- or nightmare clearly had her shaken up. With her messy hair in the way, she turned to the side, looking at the time. It was roughly 6:00 AM, an hour earlier than her alarm was scheduled to go off. That’s when a strange smell hit her nose. A light was on beyond the bedroom door, and it was her job to find out why.

Leaving the room in her pajamas, she flung her door open as the smell got stronger. She promptly headed to the living room/kitchen and once there.. Saw something she hadn’t seen in years.

There at the table, two plates were filled with bacon, eggs, grits, and whatnot. It was your casual breakfast, but she hadn’t had a breakfast like it since she was a young child. Since her parents used to make it like this for her. She’d lived alone for quite some time since then and as such, never really got a chance to indulge in something like this.

While Makari stood up there lost in thought, the chef of sorts, Yuki Tsubasa, just stared at her as he washed the equipment he used. “You look like you just saw a ghost or something.” He said. There was no response. Once he was finished washing, he walked over to the other kitchen counter. “You like coffee?” He asked as he poured them both a mug.

“...I prefer tea.” Makari mumbled as she began to walk over to the table, taking a seat, “But coffee works too.” She said with a small smile while watching him. “Where’d you learn how to cook?”

“Oh, it was an observational thing when I was smaller, but became mandatory once I turned 6. Everyone in the family has to know how to cook.” He told her, setting the cups in front of them. “It was annoying at one point, but I eventually saw the bigger picture and realized that chicks dig guys who can cook.” Yuki seemed all too proud of himself as he began to eat.

Makari followed, starting to eat as well. She’d be lying if she said it tasted anything short of amazing, although since she hadn’t had a homemade breakfast like this in ages, so she wouldn’t be hard to please. Once they finished, Yuki exhaled. “So! You think you’ve fallen madly in love with me yet?”

“I like guys with a little experience on them. Sorry, virgin.” Makari said, just as cold. Yuki froze and became monochrome. This was a major swing and miss. Ah well, worth the shot though. That’s when Makari looked on the clock on the wall and flinched. “Shit! I didn’t realize how much time passed!” She immediately got up. She’d look down at Yuki in the same panic and nudged her head in the direction of the bathrooms. “C’mon!”

“W-What do you mean ‘c’mon’?!” The boy asked, his face giving a hint of red from her proposal.

“It’d be quicker if we got in together so shut up and let’s go!”

“I-I mean I believe you but..” 

Yuki shuffled his legs a bit and looked to the side, that hint of red expanding to the rest of his face, clearly looking uncomfortable.

“Oh keep it in your pants will you?!” she stomped a time or two.

“You’re literally telling me to do the opposite!” Yuki jumped up and stomped as well, more flustered than he could really handle.

“Do you want to come in or not?!” she left him with an ultimatum to which he hesitated. Yuki gave it some thought and took a deep, deep breath, eventually looking back up her and shaking his head.

“Nah, it’s okay.” He said, although internally he was instantly beating himself over his decision. Makatri let out a quiet chuckle, but nodded, a small smile on her face as she looked over at him.

“W-What?” Yuki asked, instantly getting defensive and taking a step back, clenching his fists.

“I was just thinking that you’ll probably become a wizard after having the balls to turn this down.” She shot Yuki in the guts one last time before going to shower. It wasn’t a very eventful or meaningful exchange, but it just sort of symbolic of their relationship.

“He says something stupid and I hit him to get him back to his senses.” Makari explained to Rhea and Charles, some weeks after Yuki had first moved in. “You must hit him pretty often then.” Charles made a joke and chuckled at it, the two girls joining him in the laughter. 

“He is pretty stupid.” She managed to say, still trying to catch her breath. “How often are we talking?” Rhea asked her, tilting her head. Makari looked at her and then looked up, trying to think. “Lets see…” She tried to think of just the day before and how many times Yuki was subjected to her attacks.

“...maybe 7 or 8 times? He wasn’t terrible yesterday.” She told them and smiled, looking off to the side out the window. There she saw the jocks and Yuki outside with them. That wasn’t anything new for them, although it did look like he was getting mistreated a bit, which made that smile on her face disappear a bit.

“Something wrong?” Rhea noticed and jabbed her shoulder, making Makari turn to her. The two locked eyes for a second and Makari forced a chuckle. “Y-Yeah. Just lost in thought, that’s all.” She told them.

“Lost in thought while staring at Tsubasa, huh? Interesting.” Charles made a connection. Makari said nothing. He smirked a bit, feeling as though he was onto something. “Do you.. Like him by chan-”

“Hey Charles? Don’t disrespect my standards like that again, kay?” 

Makari’s voice was cold and almost uncaring, almost like she was talking to a stranger or something. Charles flinched a tad bit, knowing he hit a nerve that he probably shouldn’t have. Rhea tried her damnedest not to laugh. She’d watch Makari stand up and sight a bit, heading outside to the group of males, not even saying bye.

“Was I that far off?” Charles asked Rhea who finally laughed when she left. “You should’ve seen your face! Poor thing! You looked frightened!” 

He narrowed his eyes and chopped the back of her neck, obviously annoyed about being the butt of a joke he didn’t find funny.

In the meantime though, Makari put on a face and went back to getting character. “Oh daaaaaddy!~” Joseph narrowed his eyes when he heard her voice. He had Yuki’s shoe in his hands and was playing keep away with the rest of the team. The distraction was enough for Yuki to rush in and get it back though, putting it on as quick as possible.

“The hell are you doing here?” Joseph spoke to Makari, the rest of the team watching the interaction. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “Nothing that has to do with you. But while I’m here, I guess you can tell me something.” She muttered. Joseph was visibly pissed at that response and cracked his knuckles. “The fuck do you want?”

“You guys seem to get along… decently, but why is it that he’s the one always getting his items taken, huh?” She raised and eyebrow, referring to Yuki. Joseph rolled his eyes. “I decline to answer. Beat it.” He muttered and began to walk to Yuki. He’d just get his shoe back on before Joseph easily pulled it right back off despite Yuki’s struggling.

“HEY!” She roared out, running over to the two before getting shoved away by Joseph. “I said beat it, or else!”  
She didn’t take this too kindly, rushing back in once more, but this time, starting to swing. Joseph instantly dropped the shoe and also began to swing. With fists flying, the atmosphere was hard to breathe in. Half the team grabbed and held back Makari, and the other half and Yuki pulled off Joseph. Her lip was busted open, and Joseph’s nose was broken, but the two struggled to get free, trying to get back at each other once again.

Yuki had bad enough luck that he was grabbing Joseph by the arm. When he swung it back, Yuki took an elbow to the chin. It was the hardest he’d ever been hit in his life, and it took not even a second for him to black out.

_The commotion would continue, but would remain unconscious throughout the rest of it._

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for a flashback and a little more insight on Yuki, what about you guys? Stay tuned for that next chapter.


	5. Snow Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK! We learn about the past of Yuki Tsubasa, as well as why he's attending Sierra Academy.. although someone wouldn't be wrong in saying that he didn't belong there. Also, what happened in the aftermath of Makari and Jospeph's brawl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big apologies for going missing for so long, the summer's been.. draining, and I've gotten very, very sidetracked, but the chapters will keep getting produced so stay tuned!

‘Why the hell does my head hurt so badly?’ Yuki Tsubasa placed his head in his hand as he quietly groaned in pain. He knew not what was wrong, or even that he got injured, much less how so. 

“Alright class! Everyone stand!” said the loud and demanding voice of a teacher. Yuki flinched at his voice. It wasn’t one of the ones that he had this year. He’d slowly open his eyes as he stared at the desk with a dull face. 

‘Oh I get it now… I died and I’m reliving my life’s events…’ was the conclusion he came up with as he groggily put his head back on the desk - to the immediate annoyance of the teacher. “Tsubasa! That includes you!” They demanded. Yuki sighed a bit but obliged, moving a few strands of his snow white hair from in front of his eyes as he stood up like the rest of his class. As role-call was performed, Yuki waited patiently for his name to be called, drowning in his thoughts and memories.

-

_Yuki Tsubasa. I’m 16, a high school second year - although in American schools I’m a sophomore - 5’4, a tad under 115 lbs, and honestly clueless about my entire existence.. Where to start huh?.. I guess that would be my early days and family._

_I’m the only spawn of Kazuichi Tsubasa and Yui Reinen-Tsubasa - my father and mother respectively. I guess I should talk about them a bit before I explain myself, starting with my dad. Dad was another guy born into the Tsubasa family name. This is a big deal because the Tsubasa clan is notorious for their extremely high levels of intellect which leads into their high levels of success which leads into their high level of fame and fortune. Along with that, we’re synonymous with our snow white hair, but I’ll come back to those points in a bit._

_In any case, pops was born into the clan and did everything you’d expect from a Tsubasa to a T. Finished top of his class regardless of the location, graduated from the top school in Japan, had everyone groveling on their knees just to come into contact with him just for the opportunity to say they associated with him, etc. etc. He was celebrity status - just like he was bred and led to become. In that sense, I envy my father. He could always make himself come off as a big deal, whether he really was or not._

_My mother had a slightly different route though. Mom was a mid-to-lower class citizen who lived on the outskirts of Yamaguchi. She was the middle child of a couple of parents who constantly butted heads with each other and caused dissension in the household. Mom took it upon herself to fix everything and make sure everyone was kept contempt, for happiness was a bit out of reach. Following her high school graduation, she even stayed behind and tried to help support the family, bit despite her commendable efforts, the cuts in the family were too deep to keep together and as a result, it all came apart. She had her own savings, so she decided to move in with a friend of hers from high school who moved to Tokyo following graduation and in exchange for assisting with the rent, her apartment became a place where she could find her footing in this world and become her own woman._

_One dark evening, they went out to this really sketchy bar to get totally wasted so they could pass a bet with some of their other mutual friends. While Miss Mai was almost drowned in alcohol, Mom took a liking to one of the customers there. The bartender informed her that he was a regular but seemed to have quite the nice bank account. She wasn’t the gold-digging type, but after having to support so many people for so many years, she figured she was due to get spoiled at least a little. She wouldn’t tell me anything else about that night - probably because she didn’t remember it - but she would tell me this. That guy was a celebrity trying to get a breather, get drunk, and get frisky. Not super Tsubasa-like, but at age 24 or 25, you do whatever you can to cling to your youth.._

“Tsubasa!!” The teacher yelled his name angrily, shocking Yuki seemingly back to life entirely. His flinch caused a few giggles and chuckles from the class around him, but neither he or the teacher found the ordeal humorous. Needing to patch things up as quickly as possible, Yuki muttered a quiet “here” to try and get the teacher off his back, if even for a moment. He’d receive the worst stink eye he’d ever gotten in his life before the teacher finally moved onto the next person. With a quiet sigh, Yuki found a random area in the room for him to stare at and completely space out once again.

_About 2 years later, my existence was confirmed, my pulse was detected, and a little after, I was officially a part of this world. With my father’s white hair, my mom’s purple eyes, and the brainpower to outsmart both, it was my turn to wreak havoc on this forsaken land._

**_… or so it had seemed._ **

_You know how I’ve said all these good and wonderful things about my parents to this point right? Well, if you noticed that, you probably think I hid something. If you did, pat yourself on the back and fasten your seatbelts because do I have a rant in store for you._

_I never noticed how manipulative my father was when I was younger, nor did I know how much of an influence mom was on him for him to get that way. I’ll admit, I have them to thank for my culinary abilities, crystallized intellect, and overall leadership abilities, but I was thrown into the fire to acquire all of them. I didn’t get to play outside much as a kid,much less with other kids. Most of the time, my childhood was spent studying, learning about things that hadn’t concerned me just yet. I was a kid, yet the only real ‘kid’ things I was allowed were a fruit-cup for dessert and an early bedtime. As far as cooking went, my family had bought a whole restaurant and kitchen staff with dad as the executive chef, but in name alone._

_In any case, it didn’t take long for my dad to throw me in there and it was a trial by fire sort of thing. Despite how young I was, I was forced into a large workload and was expected to be exceptionally good. When I didn’t live up to standards though - which was quite often - I got what few privileges I did have taken away. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve cut and burned myself in that kitchen, but that’s part of the learning process, and I’d say, I learned quite well._

_What I didn’t learn though, were proper people skills. The only people I really got to know were the other cooks who were all much older than me. Though they were exceptionally kind to me. Having Kazuichi Tsubasa as a father certainly helped in that department. Although we all got along in there, they were never my friends. I loved them, but it was still a working relationship. Every request I had was granted, and my words held power. I was quickly becoming a spoiled brat, just like my parents. It was a lot of the same in elementary and middle school too. I was worked to death by my parents and was at the top of every class I was in. I was lonely, looking at the bonding kids all around me, but there’s nothing I could do about it. “You’re just above them.” Mom would say. I ate her words because what other choice did I have. In fact, I had almost no freedom up until my first year of high school._

_Because my grades were exceptional, my family got an invitation for me to come overseas to the States to attend the top high school there. They figured that since I had done so well prior, they could get themselves an apartment, get me an allowance and let me stay at the dorm and use self-control to make sure I was successful in the upcoming school year._

_Needless to say, they were wrong._

_I bought myself a TV, a console, and a computer, and just like that my studies were instantly fucked, with my grades quickly following. I ended the school year as a D-Student, which instantly revoked my invitation to the school and as such, I was kicked out. Naturally my parents got pissed off at me and enrolled me at a school across the country. They paid for my flight and moving expenses and evicted me from their lives in a way. It wasn’t until I arrived at this school that I realized that it was a slap to the face to me as a person, and my intelligence._

_They sent me to Sierra Academy. The worst school in the nation._

Yuki’s eyes shot open, getting a rare shriek out of the female watching over him. His adrenaline quickly went into overdrive as he sat up and looked in the direction of the scream. There was no danger, just Makari who got creeped out from Yuki’s suddenness. Once he realized that’s all it was, he exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples. “You fucking scared me..” He muttered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Me?! You pulled a fucking Frankenstein on me!” She came over and shoved him back onto the bed, getting on top of him and playfully choking him. “Don’t scare me like that, you fuck!” She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuki let out a weak laugh and tapped out, making Makari let go of him. She leaned down and gave him a hug though, quickly making Yuki turn red and grow ‘excited’. “You.. fucker..” Makari whimpered before sitting up again, smiling down at him with a surprisingly red face and wide smile.

“I guess I should let you know what you missed, huh?” she started, getting off of him, to his minor disappointment. She sat in the chair next to the bed and he himself sat up, listening intently. Makari would explain what he missed while he was out as well as let him in on stuff that was to come out of it. Yuki’s face occasionally changed expressions as he took everything in.

“What do you mean you’re gonna fight? You guys just fought didn’t you?” He asked and scratched the top of his head, hoping that his memory wasn’t so bad that he saw something that didn’t really happen. Makari nodded a bit but stood up while looking back down at him, yawning into a stretch.

“What you saw there was a basic scuffle, not a fight.” She told him. He looked extremely confused, although admittedly for good reason.

“What’s the difference?” He finally asked the inevitable question.

She chuckled a little and then smirked. “My my, Yuki. Curiosity killed the cat you know. Are you sure you want to learn the secret?”

He looked visibly annoyed as he pulled the blankets from off of his lower body and then stood up himself. “Jesus Christ, Makari. Its a simple question which should have a simple answer, not rocket science.”

“Getting assertive are we?” She asked sarcastically in a teasing tone. “If you want to know so bad, follow me.~” She said before leaving the room and the dorm altogether. He didn’t bother to mask his annoyance and groaned loudly, putting on his house shoes and following her out.

For whatever reason, they were heading to the school which annoyed Yuki even more. He finally got a day off from there, going back on the same day would be such a waste. He thought they were going past it, to some other place, but that hope was crushed the moment Makari walked inside instead. Another audible groan escaped his lips as he continued to follow his roommate. He followed her throughout the halls of Sierra, until she walked to a staircase that isn’t used too often. In front of it was a gated fence with a lock on it and she just stood before it for a moment.

“I don’t think anyone can hear us here.” Yuki muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit. “So what is it? Please tell me now before I run out of reasons not to turn around and head home.”

“Head home after coming this far? That’d be stupid, Mr. Tsubasa.” She told him, as she rummaged through her pocket, finally pulling out a key. His eyes slightly widened to which she turned and winked at Yuki.

“Where did you-”

“Shhh.” She told him before putting the key in the lock. Once there was a pop, she took the lock off and opened the gate. “C’mon.” She told him before going downstairs. No one was permitted down there, but she marched on down anyway. Whether he wanted to follow or not was no longer an option. He followed her down the dark case of stairs, using the flashlight on her phone to light the way. At the bottom, there was a door which was also locked. Using a different key though, she unlocked that one as well. Once she opened it, she immediately walked to the side and turned on the lights.

It was an extremely spacious room. After a second, Yuki realized that it was in fact a hockey rink, with the ice being replaced by padding on the floor. The concession stand and bleachers were still there as well as the protective wall, but Yuki looked at everything in awe, completely dumbfounded at the fact that something like this even existed in the school.

Makari noticed his shock and chuckled a little, “You think it looks good now, wait till Friday when its packed.” He turned to her as tilted his head a little. “What’s happening Friday? Better yet, how do people know how to get down here?” Yuki asked in response to which Makari jabbed his arm.

“You’re harping on the details too much. Follow me.” She told him as she made her way into the padded rink. He narrowed his eyes at how vague she was, but followed nonetheless. Once in the middle, she turned to him and smirked.

“I’m a bit rusty and I still haven’t forgiven you for scaring me earlier. As payback, you’ll spar with me for a bit, won’t you?” She asked, suddenly taking off the oversized sweater she wore, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and a pair of basketball shorts.

It was at this moment that Yuki knew, he fucked up.


End file.
